


Got You On My Web

by GeomeunNabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: Jongdae's boyfriend is really good at knitting, never needs an extra hand, and seems to have eyes in the back of his head. Minseok has always been such a sweet boyfriend to him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: EXZOO : Fourth Round





	Got You On My Web

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: W020
> 
> First of all, I'm so sorry for being tardy on passing his the whole schedule thing in my life suddenly got so shitty with the whole life thing. 
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy this!!

Jongdae loves his boyfriend, period.

Jongdae loves the way Minseok would look at him with his pure cobalt colored eyes, the way it would sparkle when hit with the proper lighting sometimes even when they are under the rays of the sunset after class. Minseok would even cling to him during the winter breaks, small hands against his own while they walk back after the annual college party. After picking Jongdae up from school, Minseok locks himself up in their so called art room to do another project. Jongdae is left behind and only finds out Minseok made another set of winter clothes for the both of them. Ranging from coats and mittens made from material so smooth and silky that some people would mistake it for silk instead.

“I told you it’s not silk. I just got really good material from an online shop.” One time when he asks Minseok about it. Jongdae lets the subject go, letting Minseok have his way and measured his body again for another collection that he would model for him in the next runway project his boyfriend had. Jongdae didn’t mind the free clothes, and even new accessories added to his wardrobe almost everyday. All that ever bugged him was the fact that he never sees Minseok work inside their art room. The fashion major was very secretive about his works in progress.

So after getting his morning classes finished, he decides to head to the café that his boyfriend works in so they can have lunch together. Jongdae skipping through the campus grounds with the soft blow of the spring air. Thanks to the newly made sweater Minseok gave him a few nights ago. He holds the material by his hand, seeing how the fabric stretches and clings to his skin after. The sweater kept him warm and cozy, just like Minseok’s embrace during nightly cuddles.

“Welcome to Café Blizzard, may I take your- oh, Jongdae you’re here.” His boyfriend smiles when he sees him. Jongdae runs to his side and embraces his lover, kissing his cheek before ordering his usual drink during the afternoon. “Go and sit down with Baek, he’s over there.” He points to his corgi hybrid friend by their usual table. In just a few seconds Baekhyun notices him, the ears on his head perk up to his direction. The corgi raises his head from what he was working on his laptop and his tail wiggles with Jongdae’s every step.

“Okay calm your tits Baek, it’s just me.” Jongdae mutters as he sat down, laughing to himself when he actually sees Baekhyun try to calm himself down. His boxy grin only turning wider when he sees Minseok arrive with a tray of drinks on his hand. A mug filled with iced black coffee, with a swirl of whipped cream for him, then a large vanilla shape in a cute cup for Baekhyun. Minseok gives Jongdae’s a ruffle before going back to the counter after he gives the beverages. “Have fun on your project you two, don’t worry Junmyeon notified me that he’s gonna be here in 5 minutes.” He says to the duo.

They nod in unison as they took a sip of their respective drinks. Then, Jongdae took out his laptop to finish his own part of the work, another literature research project by their teacher Lee, an eccentric snow leopard hybrid who’s tail swishes everytime he makes a really snazzy comment about his husband. All they could do was nod with happy nods since it was finally another fun project from that professor. While they type away, they hear the sound of the café’s bell ring, they look to the door and see their final groupmate, Junmyeon, bumbling into the café with many papers in his hands. He scans the café quickly then perks up when Baekhyun calls him.

Junmyeon relaxes when he sees them, going to them and sitting down on the empty chair. He takes a sigh of relief and takes a few seconds to collect himself, being a teacher’s assistant must be really tough for him. Baekhyun gives Minseok a thumb up on the table, signaling him to bring the final drink he ordered for Junmyeon. “I’m really sorry I’m late, my tutor lessons got really late since some of the students didn’t understand the slope-intercept formu—” He was cut off by Baekhyun shushing him and kissing his cheek.

Jongdae watches the two exchange kisses and whispers, seeing Junmyeon’s own white bunny ears fluff up in delight with Baekhyun’s lips on his own. He smiles at the two hybrids then clears his throat to cut them off, they separate with smiles on their faces, their hands entwined on the top of the table. Minseok arrives to the table, with a mug of hot chocolate on the tray, with a cute bunny foam art on top.

“Okay, you’re drinks have now arrived, I’ll start preparing your snacks now okay? Dae, just tell me if you want a refill on your drink okay?” Minseok tells him before he leaves. Jongdae blushes and nods, with his friends watching the two of them have their own sweet moments to each other. Jongdae watches his lover walk away from them, returning to his post on the counter to welcome any new customers to his café.

“Damn how lucky do I have to be so I can have a boyfriend who is a fashion designer and a café owner?” Baekhyun mutters before taking a sip of his drink. Jongdae turns even redder and looks back to what he was searching for, totally ignoring the two hybrids laughing at him. “Don’t worry Jongdae, the two of us are just really jealous that you are already in a relationship the moment you hit your freshmen year, and until now with the very same guy! Talk about love at first sight.” Junmyeon tells him.

He was right, love at first sight is what happened to them, with him being the clueless literature major, bumping into a highly caffeinated 3rd year fashion major. Their meeting like how every single cheesy rom com you can think of. Then boom, they were actually in love, starting on exchanging numbers which immediately turned into exchanging articles of clothing from staying in the others place for the whole weekend. Now, they live together, a few meters away from the newly opened coffee shop that Minseok had saved up to build, along with Jongdae’s help. It’s a wonder at how Minseok is able to manage his dream café, and still manage to release new clothing lines to manufacture for local clothing shops to sell.

“Y’know he can feel you staring from here.” Baekhyun mutters back at the day dreaming Jongdae again, snickering at his friend’s sudden dumbfounded gaze. “Come on dummy, we have a paper to finish.” He continues to tell him before getting the many papers Junmyeon had brought with him. He nods and follows them, returning to his work and continues to type away on his laptop.

Their afternoon continues with the three of them getting free drink refills as well as snacks, but those they paid for since Minseok’s baker/chef will not let them get free stuff. “Chanyeol is really strict with us getting free meals.” Baekhyun mutters and munches on a chocolate covered donut. Junmyeon laughs and grabs the donut, taking a bite from the same pastry. “Oh god, I’m just so glad we finally finished this already.” Jongdae grunts happily and saves the document, then turns off the laptop once it was done saving.

Right on cue, Minseok brings three mugs of hot chocolate, the café’s specialty, to their table, along with bowls full of homemade ice cream. The ice cream topped with chocolate syrup, meant for Jongdae, strawberry, for Baekhyun, and finally a plain ice cream bowl for Junmyeon. Minseok gives them a sweet smile and puts down the bowls and drinks. “Congratulations you three, here’s your reward.” Minseok cheerfully tells them, before sitting down on Jongdae’s lap, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend’s neck and kisses his face adorably.

They didn’t mind the intimacy anyway, the café was already closed and everyone left were just them and Minseok’s employees. The other two follow suit with their own intimate moments, exhanging soft endearments and even kisses along the way. “Did you do a great job today?” Minseok asks him, rubbing his head softly, caressing his curled locks. Jongdae nuzzles himself to his lover’s hands which was massaging his head. The older laughs and pulls him to an embrace and smothers him with even more kisses. “I know just what you need my little human.” Minseok pulls away form Jongdae’s warmth to go to the counter. Jongdae follows his body which disappears to the kitchen.

“Honestly, you two are so married it’s unbelievable.” The corgi comments while he makes a huge scoop of ice cream then eats it. Jongdae rolls his eyes with a smile then eats from his own ice cream bowl. While they ate away from their respective bowls, Junmyeon then eyes the sweater Jongdae is wearing. “Where did you get that?” Junmyeon asks, pointing the tip of the spoon to the article of clothing Jongdae is wearing. Jongdae looks down and smiles, it was just one of the sweaters Minseok made for him as a prototype for his winter collection a few months back.

“Oh this? It’s something Minseok made for me a few months ago. It was one of the base sweaters he made.” Jongdae replies, before wiping the excess ice cream on his lips. “You’re really lucky Dae, spider silk is really hard to get, especially with the whole spider hybrid fiasco.”

With the fashion industry becoming evolved over the course of time, silk is considered a really nice material for any type of clothing. Spider silk becoming the best material for anything, may it be for military uniforms or a pretty ball gown. Unfortunately, spider hybrids were becoming more or less slaves of huge enterprises, turned into slaves by those said companies. Over the decade spider hybrids have started to fight for their rights, wanting to use their beautiful, powerful silk for their own creative minds, but alas the fight was still not won. Today, the fight is still on, the fire even larger than ever, with more hybrids and even humans fighting alongside them.

“Well, I never thought this was spider silk, no wonder it’s so comfortable.” Jongdae mutters and rubs his fingertips to the hem, rubbing the soft silk and in wonder. He never noticed it at all, and yet Minseok keeps giving him materials that are in this type of material. “Damn, you really are one lucky guy Jongdae.” Junmyeon continues as he helps Baekhyun pack up all of their things, another date tonight in Baekhyun’s house. “Maybe Minseok just knows someone who has spider silk.” Jongdae tells them as he helps them out to the door. “Well, either way, spider silk is so hard to come by now.” Baekhyun tells him before going out. “See you at class Dae!” His classmates holler before leaving the café.

“Your friend really loves to tease you.” Minseok wounds his hands around Jongdae’s waist and pulling him to another tight embrace. Jongdae leans to his touch and rests his check down on Minseok’s shoulder, nuzzling to Minseok’s cozy warmth. “As if you don’t know Baekhyun that well.” Jongdae retorts and boops Minseok’s nose. He cups his lover’s face, and caresses his smooth, yet cold skin. Jongdae looks done on his boyfriend’s beauty, admiring his porcelain skin and beautiful albino hair. Something that Minseok had told him that was a genetic condition.

“You know you are really beautiful Minseok.” Jongdae whispers and pulls him down to one of the chairs, the café was already closed, since Minseok is the owner. Minseok only blushes and follows Jongdae, sitting down on Jongdae’s lap and laughs, feeling this is another one of Jongdae’s smart ideas. Minseok laughs and continues to smother Jongdae with kisses, much to Jongdae’s dismay. “This was my idea of giving you attention, not you doing it to me.” Jongdae whines and tries to stop Minseok from kissing him, but fails.

“Come on, help me fix things up, and maybe I’ll give you a proper reward.” Minseok stands up and gives him a wink, Jongdae blushes and immediately perks up, knowing what Minseok is up to this afternoon. They start on cleaning the floors, Minseok by the main counter while Jongdae at the dining area. Minseok had already asked his staff to go home, letting them go home early since he wanted to clean up with his boyfriend instead. Jongdae, the eager human that he is, cleaning the side of café which had their plates that weren’t moved yet. He quickly grabs them and runs to the kitchen helping Minseok clean. They finished in record time, following through all the notions of mopping, sweeping the floors and finally goes inside the kitchen for the final time. He sees Minseok with his apron off, only wearing the soft blue sweater he is wearing underneath. Minseok smiles bashfully and slowly pins Jongdae to his kitchen sink. Jongdae smirks and pulls Minseok by the waist to smell his boyfriend’s white hair.

“I though you didn’t like having sex in the workplace?” Jongdae mutters as he mouths on Minseok’s neck, slowly nibbling and sucking on it. Minseok keens and melts on Jongdae’s chest, letting his younger lover pull up the sweater as they start a slow kiss. “I can make some exemption for you love.” Minseok mutters, kneeling down on the floor and goes to mouth on Jongdae’s zipper. Jongdae groans while he looks down at Minseok, who is currently pulling out his cock. Minseok smiles and licks at his tip, letting his teeth graze the skin before sucking on the tip. He pushes forward, leaving his mouth lax for Jongdae to use.

Jongdae takes command and pulls his head closer and used his head. Pulling Minseok’s head back and forward in a quick pace, just like how they usually do it. “Fuck yeah, Minseok you feel so good around me.” Jongdae cusses out as he moves his hips to the proper accord, Minseok moaning as he feels Jongdae move faster inside him. His cock getting harder as well, his own cock tenting inside his sweatpants trying it’s best to get out.

Jongdae looks up, almost close to cumming inside his lover’s mouth, feeling Minseok’s teeth graze his skin only making him shudder in pleasure. “I’m cumming.” Jongdae stutters before pulling out of Minseok’s mouth, before cumming on his face. Minseok only close his eyes, letting the cum drip to his face especially his cheek. He felt himself cum with Jongdae, moaning under his seat and a dark spot on his sweats starts to form.

He hears Jongdae sit down, rubbing a tissue on his face and pulling him to a kiss. Minseok kisses with his swollen lips with delight, satisified to give his boyfriend the care he deserves. “Happy baby?” Minseok mutters, letting Jongdae carry him to the garage, where Minseok’s car is. Jongdae places Minseok on the car seat, buckling him in. Jongdae goes to the car seat and drives them home, wanting to cuddle and love his boyfriend. Well, after he locks up the café of course, Minseok will kill him if he doesn’t do it after that amazing blowjob he just gave him.

“Did you lock up the café honey?” Minseok mutters sleepily, close to drifting off when Jongdae had started the engine. “Yes, love I did, don’t worry about it.” Jongdae answers, wrapping his hand around Minseok’s own, holding it while he drives home. Minseok smiles and sleeps, letting the exhaustion of the whole day and their little sexcapade a few moments earlier. When he wakes up he was in bed, alone in their shared bedroom and in a fresh change of clothes. Damn, he must have slept for quite a long time for Jongdae to have bathed and changed his clothes. He yawns and goes to the kitchen, and sees his boyfriend typing away on his laptop. He smiles and goes to his art room, suddenly feeling the inspiration hit him, another piece of clothing he wants to make for his lover. He opens and closes the door in the room quietly, not wanting to disturb Jongdae with the sudden noise.

Jongdae on the other hand, sighs and looks over at the paragraph he just wrote over and over, damn this thesis of his is so complicated and he doesn’t want to go over it again. He rubs his forehead in frustration and follows the thought of the whole thing again, then one more time. Jongdae slowly bumps his head on the table, then grunts. Those teachers are really giving him such a hard time with this whole thing, but it’s fine he’s going to graduate this semester anyway.

He sighs in triumph after a few hours, smiling happily as he goes back to the bedroom, quitting for now to sleep and cuddle Minseok for the night. He smiles while he imagines embracing his older boyfriend, letting Minseok sleep on his chest while they snooze on the weekends. Hence, his confusion when he sees the bedroom empty. Jongdae looks in confusion then tries to look for his boyfriend, then realizes that Minseok was probably cooped his art room again.

He walks to the art room, wanting to pulls his boyfriend out, it was the middle of the night for crying out loud, Minseok shouldn’t be working on another project this late in the night. “Minseok please, come back to be—” Jongdae voice cuts off when he opened the door and sees his lover, with fingers with sharp nails, instead of the usual clean ones he had when he sees him. Minseok looks at him with shock, then pulls his fingers away form the mannequin with a half-finished outfit on it. Jongdae also saw thin threads of silk from both of his wrist. Minseok’s eyes widened and slowly moves closer to Jongdae “Dae, let me explain.” Jongdae could feel himself slowly drift, not knowing whether it was the exhaustion or the sudden revelation.

Then with that, he just blacks out.

Jongdae wakes up again, eyes wide when he sees Minseok on his side. Minseok sighs in relief when he sees Jongdae already awake. “Oh god thank god I haven’t killed you with the shock.” He hears his lover say happily. Jongdae quickly looks down on Minseok’s hands, and the nails are not there anymore. Minseok notices Jongdae stare at his hands. “Yeah, what you saw last night is real.” Minseok confesses, dropping his hands and going to Jongdae’s side. “I just wished I told you sooner with this whole thing Dae.” Minseok sighs and makes his nails grow longer. Jongdae looks to his nails at awe, amazed with the sudden sharpened nails as well as fangs in front of Minseok’s mouth.

“Cute.” Jongdae mutters and pulls Minseok to an embrace. Minseok is surprised, retracting his nails and rests his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. “You aren’t scared of this?” Minseok asks him, confused.

“No, why would I be, you’re my boyfriend honey.” Jongdae continues, then kisses his boyfriend’s cheek. Minseok blushes and smiles, fangs still visible. “So, you’re a hybrid?” Minseok nods shyly “A spider hybrid, that’s why everything I make is all spider silk.” Minseok mutters and goes and shows his lover his nails and only smiles when Jongdae kisses his fingers one by one. “I was just shy about all of this, I didn’t want you to be disgusted that you have a spider freak for a boyfriend.”

“I will never be ashamed of that Minnie, you know that. I promised you a long time ago that I will love you with all my heart.” Jongdae says, looking at Minseok with his eyes as he says every word. “I promise to you love; I will love you whatever you are baby.” Jongdae kisses MInseok on his lips, slow and sweet and Minseok kisses back, feeling free and happy now that he was not hiding anything anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! Let's talk soon with the whole hybrid thing someday uwu.


End file.
